Search for a home
by Minatex
Summary: this is my first fan fic i know it kinda sucks but i like the idea let me know what you think


hello this is my first fanfic you know the drill i dont one these characters so sue me and get your whole well nothing casue im poor. this is going to be the first in a serises of fanfics (maybee depending upon your feedback) involving my own chararacter "gamer: a being with the ablitity to change shape into Video game characters. this first one is with the teen titans hope you enjoy untill then send all comments to Minatex10@yahoo.com   
  
later days   
  
Minatex  
  
"hey guys whos up for toufu" says Beast Boy "man no one wants toufu" yells back Cyborg  
  
"Hey i could go for some toufu" said Tera. a huge battle ensues in the kitchen untill Robin, Starfire and Raven walk into the kitchen and break it up. "Geze you guys were suposed to be a team says robin we cant have you guys fighiting all the time" "BING BONG" "the door i shall get it" Starfire said. As she opens the door she sees a guy about the same age as the others dressed in a full length red coat with some long boots (see a pic of Vash the Stampede to get a idea) "hello Starfire" said the stranger. "Do i know you?" she said. "nope but your a pretty famous person my name is gamer and i want to join the teen titans" As star fire leeds gamer into the kitchen raven is now berating BB yelling at him to be quite so she could medidtate. "hey guys" gamer said. "umm star said robin who is this" "his name is gamer and he wants to become a teen titan" "ok nice to meet you gamer" said Robin "so what kind of power do you have " Tera said. "well its sorta similar to Beast Boys but well let me Show you Beast Boy do me a favor change into a hedge hog." BB transformes into a hedge hog, "Ok this is what BB looks like when he changes into a hedge hog and this is what i look like" said Gamer "Sonic"  
  
then instead of a teenager in the middle of the room there is a blue hedge hog sitting on the couch next to raven. "hey babe my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" "WOW Thats amazing BB said". Gamer Changes back. "thanks." "Well lets put you to the test" said robin " well put you thru the obstical courst and if you get past all of us youll become a member of the Teen titans". "Great lets go" said Gamer.   
  
At the begging of the obstiacl coures gamer takes off the first few obsitcals where no problem then he gets to the first titan obstiacal Cyborg. "well its gonna be a decent try to get past me." Said Cyborg "well said gamer i got one good characeter in my arlsenal that might do the trick." "Megaman" gamer transformers him self into the Blue bomer "alright lets go said megaman/gamer." the clash fists and usuing there machine muscles to try to deafeat the other, thats when Cyborg pulls back and changes his arm into his sonic cannon. "try this on for Size he yells. And Blasts gamer" in the middle of the blast all gamer yells " X armor" when the dust subsides there is gamer in full mega man X armor with a fully charged buster Cannon. "ok now try mine as he lets loose on Cyborg. running by the unconchise cyborg he comes upom the next titan opstical Tera." You may have gotten mast Cyborg but you wont get past me" she said as she rasis some bolders all around her. ok then my turn as gamer doges the first few.boulders. "Ash" gamer yells and transformers into Ash Ketchum from Pokemon. "Go NidoKing gamer yells." tera sents boulders right at nidoking they hit nidoking strait on and nidoking didnt even flinch. "heh you cant hurt a ground pokemon with a ground attack"said gamer " Now Nidoking Rock Tomb. rocks suround tera. later girl gamre said gotta go to the next confrontation." . on to the last trial Robin, As Gamer prepare to run for the exit robin jumps down from the celing. "your gonna have to get passed me to get to the exit." OK but this is the last tine" gamer said "RYU" and gamer transformerd into the most famous street fighrer chacter ever. and one of the formost martial artists in the world. The battle starts and at first the both seem equaly the same. untill Gamer starts pulling of ryus more advanced moves like the Hurracine kick.. robin gets pushed back but throws a bataring right at gamer. "Hadoken" gamer stops robins bataring witha fire ball. when the dust cleasrs robin is gone. then he looks up and robin is doing his famous flying drop kick. the other titans are watching in a both above. hes got him now BB says to raven. Horyuken. Damn BB says as Gamer drops robin with ryus most powerfull attack the Dragon Punch. and walks outta the exit.  
  
well robin said "you past all of the test. welcome to the teen titans. heres your room." as gamer usue the power of the wizzard or nox to teleport his stuff into his room.. "umm Gamer why do you have so many boxes of games stuff and game mags.said Raven. well thats how i understand my charcters and there powers if i dont who knows what will happen. well welxome to the teen titans said robin "BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB? TITANS GO. and thats how Gamer joind the teen titans 


End file.
